This invention relates to an elevator-like passenger conveying system that approximates the passenger flow characteristics of an escalator.
Typically, passengers are moved between the floors in low rise buildings such as malls, etc., by escalators. Escalators are widely utilized in most malls, as they are perceived to be a quicker means of traveling between floors. Most malls also incorporate a few elevators, however, the elevators are not used as frequently as escalators. It is believed that elevators are not used because passengers do not like the wait and travel time between the floors
Statistics show that an average escalator moves a much higher number of passengers than an elevator in such locations. However, escalators do have down sides. As one example, escalators do not move strollers, wheelchairs, etc. as easily as do elevators.
The assignee of the present application has developed a piston-type passenger conveying system. In this system, a set of at least three cabs is utilized to move the passengers between the two floors. A cab is waiting at each floor at most times. Another cab is moving between the floors at most times. The above system is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/571,769, filed on even date herewith, and entitled xe2x80x9cPiston-Type Passenger Conveying Systemxe2x80x9d.
This passenger-conveying system provides the benefits of both an escalator and an elevator. The basic movement technology is elevator-like and thus, the downsides of escalators are avoided. However, passenger flow is continuous and thus, a higher number of passengers can move between the floors.
The present invention is a unique method of moving passengers continuously with elevator-type technology.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, a rotating central column carries at least three cabs. There are preferably at least four cabs, and more preferably at least six cabs, which rotate with the central column. Each of the cabs can move between two floors along the column, and all of the cabs rotate with the column. The column is driven to rotate. Cabs are at each of the floors at most times such that passengers wishing to travel between the floors can simply walk up and onto a cab at all times at each floor. The cab continues to rotate to a transfer section, at which time the cab moves between the two floors and along the column. During this movement it preferably continues to rotate with the column. The movement of the cabs along the column is preferably achieved by grouping the cabs into opposed pairs. A single machine is preferably utilized to drive the two cabs in each pair between the two floors.
These and the other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.